Roots
by Dawn-Until-Dusk
Summary: Freya has been plucked from her not so ordinary life to become one of three new members of the Avengers. As a mutant life is tough but possibly with Doctor Xaviers help she'll be able to control her abbility.
1. Red Wood

**This is a restart of a previous fanfiction please enjoy :) I'll post a new chapter every Saturday. Feedback is accepted and appreciated! **

* * *

The chain felt cool around my neck just like a metallic snake constricting but it wasn't the necklace constricting, it was my throat. Fear was emanating from my abdomen spreading like a disease. My hand began shaking slightly and became slick with sweat. The hairs stood up on my arms as he approached. Dark skin in a thick black suit, the black shirt buttoned up tightly to his throat and his tie loosened in a sign of stress. His eye patch gave him a slightly comical look however he was still menacing and terrifying. Underneath the eye patch was thick lines almost like gnarled roots. Roots. I could feel my heart beat faster in my ears at the thought of this word.  
"Sit," he whispered almost to himself. I complied without a single word, I was not in the mood to feel his wrath.  
"Wh-" I began. He cut me off before I could even finish the syllable.  
"It is not necessary currently who I am but more who you are and why I might be threatened by you," He sighed appearing as though his face was sagging slowly and more so every minute.  
Silence. He must leave. He was the very man who sought us dead. So I respond with silence.  
"I will not harm you, I will not deceive you, I merely am here to ask for a favour. May ask you?" He began hopefully.  
"Tell me this before all, who are you?" I demanded anger tainting my voice.  
He chuckled which perplexed me. "Nick Fury dear, now about that favour?"  
"I have not finished my inquiry," I snapped furiously.  
"Go on," He smirked.  
"Who sent you? I mean, why are you here?"  
"To help humanity."  
"How did you find me?"  
"I'll tell you if you agree."  
"Why am I threat?"  
"You know why."  
"I would never hurt a fly and you know that!"  
"Look, someone is making an army, an army of people like you. You can choose to join us or fight us. Your choice but consider your options wisely because if you make the wrong choice I will show no mercy," he said ominously. "What do you say?"  
"What must I do?"  
"Hold your horses, is that a yes or a no?"  
I cast my eyes down, this could be a trick but what else do I have to lose? Life was tough enough as it is wouldn't it be nice for once to be considered the good guys, "Alright I'll do it."  
Fury's face lit up in sincere gratitude, "We will pick you up at noon tomorrow. Pack light your necessities will be in your new quarters once you arrive."  
He left leaving me sitting there slightly stunned. He had gone as quickly as he had come. I had just agreed to almost certain death. I big nervous lump started developing quickly in my throat and my stomach became a churning mess. I glanced at the clock in my living room three twenty two. I sat forward with my elbows propped up on my knees face pushed into my hands. I had just set myself up for disaster. I had begun to like this home too. Moving every month to keep safe and subside suspicion but it had been six months since moving here. Far and safely away from lots of civilization, towering redwoods, diverse variety of wildlife. It was perfect and now I had to leave it all behind.  
I lifted my head from my hands and looked at the clock again five thirteen. Time had passed so quickly. I propelled my self out of the plush yellow chair and into my kitchen. Canned pineapples for dinner it is. I fished out a spoon and that's when I noticed the leaves sprouting from under my finger nails.  
"Shit," I mumbled. Damn it this always happens when I'm stressed or angered. I sprouted. These hurt to take out. As bad as a nasty sliver. At least I hadn't pushed out a full tale tree branch from my palm, those hurt like all hell. As I pulled out the tweezers Fury's words sunk in. An army, of people like me. Mutants. Just dirt in the mind of SHIELD. I have to do everything I can to prove to the members of SHIELD that I am not worthless. That I am capable of doing whatever I can to stop the threat. I never could understand why people like Steve Rogers or Bruce Banner were above me when the only thing special about them came from a laboratory.  
As I slurped up the last of the pineapple juice my head started to spin. I needed rest so I crawled into bed hoping to find some haven only to be met by vivid nightmares.

I was strapped to a long freezing silver metal table. People with bugged out eyes and animalistic smiles looked me over. I heard there shrill voices and harsh whispers. They spoke of me. How beautiful I was. How I was the only of my kind. They spoke in such a way indicating I was just another type of fish. A large branch began intertwining out of my hands. They squealed with excitement at the thought of all the tests they could do. As one dug a scalpel into the base of the branch. Shooting agony through my whole body.

I woke up screaming in a cold sweat. That happened years ago why was it plaguing me still. Thought's of last nights conversation came rushing back and I felt dizzy. I pulled my way out of the bed noticing it was ten thirteen. I pulled out a bowl but my hands were shaking so much it slipped from my grasp sending shards of pottery across the floor. Not caring I pulled down another one and poured the rice krispies into the bowl. I loved them. Only for the memories tied into the crackling noise. The taste was awful but it had a sense of comfort. I better start packing what little objects I had. A scarf, a rain jacket, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a hairbrush, a change of clothes and a yellowed picture of my family. All stuffed into a khaki duffel bag.  
I still had time until they came so I slipped outside still in the clothes I had worn yesterday. The birds sang there gorgeous song and swivelled their heads towards me. A chickadee flapped its wings excitedly and landed on my out stretched arm. Soon dozens were landing around me and on me. This was why I was a threat. Because animals like me and I had the uncontrolled ability to have plants grow from my skin. I snorted in distain. How pathetic. A bunch of armour clad soldiers scared of nature. A large rumbling sounded in the distance and I knew they were here.  
The birds scattered and a large hummer with all the bells and whistles tore its way through my sanctuary. Rage pulsed through me as the thing killed at least twenty of the saplings I had planted. The thing stopped with a shutter and a short stalky man with a sheath of arrows on his back stepped out followed by slender women with deep red hair. Obviously a dye job. At his point I lost it.  
"What the hell! Yu think you can just come through here polluting with that monstrosity of a vehicle?" I yelled over the shrieking birds.  
"Oh I think we can," Hissed the fake red head with an air of disgust.  
"I am agent Barton and this is agent Romanoff. We are here to escort you to base," the stalky man says with authority.  
"Not in that thing I'm not," I spit.  
"Look girlie, you can get in the car without any trouble or we can use our abilities to get you in there. Understood?" Barton says.  
I throw my hands up, "Fine! Use your abilities!" I say mocking him as I scoop up my duffel bag and chuck it towards him. As he pulls out a specific arrow I jump up a tree and pull myself to the one they're standing under. Only about ten feet off the ground I drop myself on Barton's shoulders. He let's out a low holler while Romanoff swings a clenched fist at me. I swing myself back into the tree when I hear an arrow come whistling at me before I can react the thing explodes into a net which lands directly on me.  
"Really guys? A net," I say as I begin to wriggle from the mesh. Suddenly a hard yank brings me to the ground.  
"Yup, a net," Romanoff says smugly.  
I pull it off and get up they stand at either side of me and take me to the back of the hummer.  
"Enjoy the ride," Barton says flatly as he pulls his way into the drivers seat of the monstrosity. Romanoff gets in the passenger seat and turns around an stares at me unblinkingly. I snarl at her then turn my face to the woods rushing by yet her glare doesn't waver.  
"What's your name?" She says. Was that softness in her voice? I thought.  
"Um, Freya," I say quietly.  
"Good. I wanted to make sure I had the right girl," She said my thought of her kindness washing away, "although there aren't too many girls who could survive in the woods like you so I suspected as much."  
"It took us a hell of a time to find you," Barton piped up.  
"Well that was the point of me living out here," I respond bluntly. Now that I wasn't so angry I could feel shyness spreading over me and the overwhelming urge to cry, "What about you two? You must have names?"  
"Yes we do, and we told you. Agent Barton and agent Romanoff." Says Barton.  
"What about first names?"  
"Agent."  
"Well aren't you two just a bundle of joy," I say under my breath. The rest of the car ride is spent with them talking about compact bows verses traditional bows and the advancements made in the gun field recently which was enough to lull me into sleep.

A lurch woke me up when we were able to pull on to the main road where we were joined by two more armour clad hummers.  
"Who's in there?"  
"Our new team members," Said Agent Barton with disdain.  
"Our?" I ask confused.  
"Yes, your on our team."  
"What am I even here for? You don't sound happy to have me and Fury avoided my questions."  
"In all honesty we just know that we have three new members and you're one of them," Agent Romanoff says flatly.  
"What team?"  
"The Avengers? Have you been living under a rock for the past five months?"  
"You could say that," I smirk.  
"Well, a little while ago a Norse god, Loki, tore through here with an alien army trying to take over the world. Fury assembled a team of so to speak super heroes to defend against him. We call ourselves the avengers and you are our newest recruit. We have come into contact with the tesseract once again so we are fearful that others might want to start a war for it. That's where we come in. we defend this planet if it costs us our lives. Do you understand?"  
"Norse god?" I whisper shocked.  
"Are you not familiar with the gods of Asgard?" Asks Romanoff suspiciously.  
"No, no. I'm a little. . . overly familiar with them," I say hesitantly.  
"Is that so? Tell me, have you met this character Thor?" I glance up at Thor's name.  
"Can't say I have."  
"Huh, well anyways how do you get your hair that color?" She smiles. She smiles? I thought, Wow. That's new.  
"Oh it's my natural color, wait why are you asking?"  
"I try to get my hair that color but it just ends up this dark red color, yours is nice and orangey!" She laughs. Yeah, that verifies it. I don't like her one bit. She's trying to get me to open up to her about Thor. But it's not going to work, isn't she a crafty bitch. Two can play at that game.  
"I think you hair is absolutely adorable!" At that I get a glance from Agent Barton, "I always feel so self conscious of my hair!"  
Romanoff blinks a couple times and smiles widely then turns back around and looks at Barton. That'll teach her, I thought. After about an hour of driving through the forest the trees begin to thin and larger house began to appear. Even further in trees became scarce and there was little clusters of stores and house. People stared at our raging cars. We pull onto a high way and I can see we're going to a large city that seems to shake with life. Before we reach the city border we pull into a parking lot where there is three black cars parked. As we pull to a stop three well dress drivers step out of the cars.

* * *

**Thank you all and see you next Saturday!**


	2. The Book Bag

**This ones a bit shorter but I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Why are we stopping here?" I ask leaning forward.  
"We need to swap cars. It's a tough time driving around a city in cars like these so we're going to switch over into something more modest," Says Barton as he pulls his way down to the ground.  
"All right with me," I say as I push my way out. I land lightly on the ground and begin stretching out my limbs. I wasn't used to sitting for so long. I took a deep breath in and was met by the pungent aroma of fumes, alcohol, and urine. Lovely.  
I hear Barton and Romanoff talking with an unfamiliar voice. I rounded the car to see a lady with slicked back dark brown hair wearing a shield uniform, an Asian lady whispered to her urgently while a scrawny young man stared intently at his shoes by another of the vehicles. I turned my attention over to Romanoff and Barton to see who the third member of their conversation was. He had dark black curly hair and glasses he rubbed his chin deep in thought. He looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. He glanced my way and flashed a smile. I smiled shyly back and turned back to the rest of the parking lot. I make my way over to the bumper of one of the hummers. I lean up against it and close my eyes.  
"Hi there," a cheery voice chimes in beside me.  
I open my eyes to find a gorgeous face staring back, "Oh, hi!"  
"I'm Donald," He says out stretching a slender hand. I take it and he looks at me expectantly.  
"Right I'm Freya," I manage to spit out. He drops my hand and leans against the bumper too. He has an angular face and large glasses, his dark hair is pushed back almost in an Elvis fashion and he sports a big grin.  
"That's a pretty name, this is quite the commotion huh? I'm still pretty confused on why I'm here. Where are you from?"  
"Thanks, well nowhere in particular. Yeah I'm confused to, Yesterday I was sitting at home just working on my garden and now I'm here. Somewhere I would have never pictured myself going," I sigh.  
"So you do have a home?" He smiles.  
"Well yes but I haven't been there very long. Where are you from?"  
"Just got off a plane from India, this is a nice change though, not so crowded."  
"Oh, I-" I begin to say when Barton comes around the corner.  
"I see you to have met. Well we best be on our way. Freya if you would," He says as he points me in the direction of a black car.  
"Alright, well it was nice meeting you," I said turning to Donald. He smiled and walked off to where the lady with the slicked back hair was calling him.  
"You will be riding alone Agent Romanoff and I have other means of transportation."  
"Alright," Inside I was ecstatic but tried not to show it, I couldn't stand another awkward car ride with them. I walk over to the hummer to grab my bag but I swing it out and I hit something. I turn around to see what I hit there was nothing. I guess I just hit the car. The driver is waving his arms at me so I jog over to the car. I throw my bag in the trunk and look around. All the adults have disappeared leaving me, Donald, and the scrawny boy. Donald just stands there until his driver calls him over, he walks steadily. The scrawny boy has is gaze now trained on a tire before stepping into the car. I step into the car thinking as though something brushed my hand.  
New car smell wafted my face as I entered the car, the leather seats squeaked as I sit down. I pull on my seat belt as we pull out of the parking lot. I look up when I hear the distinct sound of helicopter blades. I see the bird lift up and I realise that this was the other means of transportation that Barton had mentioned. Lucky bastard, how cool would it be to ride in a helicopter. I turn my attention to the driver.  
"Hello," I say coolly.  
"Hello Miss Freya," A voice not belonging to the diver says.  
"What?"  
"I'm Jarvis, I am the intelligence system guiding this car currently."  
"Then whose this," I say as I put my hand on the drivers shoulder which goes directly through, "Whoa!"  
"This is simply a hologram."  
"Great," I whisper under my breath. I turn my gaze to the window where the city streams by. This has been an interesting day. I drift off thinking about Donald. He seems so sweet. I am only brought down from my cloud when I can feel a hand on my shoulder. I flinch away when I realise there is no one there just empty air. Slowly I begin to see a shape, then features then suddenly it's Donald.  
"I-I… What," I stammer.  
"Hi!" He says cheerfully.  
"Not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" I ask slowly.  
"Well I don't see why we couldn't ride in the same car together and I wanted to continue our conversation," He says, his smile fading.  
I laugh, "How'd you even get in here?"  
"Well you see I can multiply myself and turn myself invisible! I can even jump from body to body. Watch," He says as he grabs my hand. He seeps away, I can still feel his hand but now he's in the front seat then his hand vanishes. He turns around smiling from the front seat. Then there's another one of him sitting expressionless next to me. The one disappears in the front seat and he's back where he started, grinning at me.  
All I can manage to say is, "Wow."  
"Wait are you the one I hit with my bag?" I say in shock.  
"Yeah! You hit me pretty hard too!" He laughs, "Oh and another thing, I can read minds."  
I can feel my face go hot and my heart quicken. He must have been listening to when I thought about him. How embarrassing. I could see a bulge forming on my thumb a leaf threatening to push it's way out.  
"I won't do it again I promise," He says softly.  
I look up at his beaming face and give a little giggle, "That was amazing!"  
"Well, what can you do that's so special?"  
"Nothing in particular," I say rubbing my finger over the bulge in my thumb.  
"Well you must be able to do something otherwise you wouldn't be here."  
"Nothing of importance."  
"Oh," He says. I have this magical ability to make things awkward, I think to myself.  
"Donald I think it would be time you returned to your own car," Jarvis says over the silence.  
"Alright see you later," Donald says while vanishing not leaving me the chance to say goodbye


End file.
